Twistdom Episodes
'Dude, Where's My Horse? ' 'H.P. accidentally gets turned into a Pony and is sent to Equestria. Anti-Cosmo is forced to save him. But, do they really want to leave once they get there? 'We All Scream For Ice Queen H.P.'s new girlfriend, Simone, (Or Ice Queen, as she calls herself), is taking up all of H.P.'s time, leaving Anti-Cosmo incredibly jealous. Especially when H.P. contemplates going back to Simone's universe to live the rest of his life out. 'Sanderzone' Sanderson's obsession with the basement becomes too much. Anti-Cosmo decides to investigate. 'Something Smells Bishy' Foop finds out Sidney has been hiding and raising a Gnome, who she's dubbed "Martin". She's exceedingly protective of him, leading up to a bunch of broken bones and blood. Lots of blood. 'Vampire Party' After Anti-Cosmo finishes warming up to the Ice Queen, (pun not intended), a new young Vampire shows up. While he and Anti-Cosmo get along fairly well, and Simone begins dragging the new Vampire boy everywhere, H.P. himself gets jealous. 'Evryprixie's a Rittre Bit Lacist' For the 20th time, Anti-Ginger and Paperclip share a resturaunt when they start to run low on money. Out of the blue, a new Japanese resturaunt opens across the street, giving the two rove-birds a run for their nearly non-existant money. 'Fat and Fatte'r Anti-Terry and Anti-Cosmo bust some mantits when they realize H.P. got Anti-Wilma pregnant. 'Gone With the Wind' The Ice King makes the discovery that walking around naked boosts his self-esteem. 'Cheesecake Massacre' H.P. goes on a rampage after his favorite cheesecake company shuts down right after Anti-Cosmo knocked over his remaining cheesecake. Can Anti-Cosmo, along with Anti-Wanda, Foop, Sanderson, and Pavi save the cheesecake before H.P. busts his manboobs forever? 'Greasy Itallian Love Triangle' Bailey is torn between her two loves, her ex-husband, Big Daddy, and her adoptive sister/girlfriend, Anti-Rin. If only she could make a potion to invent a love triangle. Or just talk to Cupid. 'Ew, Stop!' Simon is disgusted by Golden Manleyman seemingly taking his spot in Aneles's heart. He goes to Anti-Carrey for some advice, until he realizes how pretty she is... 'Um...It was an accident?' Sanderson accidentally drops Foop on his head too hard and his mentality drops to that of a normal baby. Can Sanderson save his nephews intelligence or is Foop doomed to live a life of retardedness forever? 'Divided Loyalties' When Anti-Cosmo starts to develop feelings for his younger brother's genderbent, he is torn between her and his family. He will have to choose between Shelly, the pixie he suddenly fell infatuated with, or his wife, Anti-Wanda. meanwhile cupid is loling and pointing at the screen because he did this out of boredom. 'Oops' Foop accidentally gets his (still underage) little cousin pregnant. His only choice is to hide her at his own castle or get arrested. 'Loneliness and Idiocy' Anti-Wally feels left out of his wife and his mother-in-laws adventures and is alone most of the time because of his daughter going to Earth all the time, so he steals some new technology his mother-in-law and his wife have been working on with their scientists and unknowingly plunges Pixie World and Anti-Fairy World into chaos. Can Anti-Carrey and Nancy stop him before he accidentally destroys all life as they know it? 'The 'N' Word' Paperclip cracks a racist joke around Tom, who decides to blow up the little asian's resturaunt, leading to a racist war between the two. 'The Super Pointless Episode That Nopixie Cared About' Anti-Cosmo loses his tea. Anti-Wanda starts eating with her hands. H.P. loses his cheesecake. Sanderson rents out his basement. Sidney has a growth spurt. Simon flattens his hair with gel. Foop becomes popular. What can anyone make of this? 'Back to the Futurama' When Sanderson accidentally screws up a universal traveling device, Him, Anti-Cosmo, Anti-Wanda, Foop, Sidney, and H.P. find themselves face-to-face with the Futurama gang. Can they help the Twistdom gang get home or will they be stuck in this strange universe forever? Category:Episodes Category:Fanmade episodes Category:Twistdom Episodes Category:Twistdom